Talk:Armor
Stop th f*** vandalism Somebody stop this vandalism and prevent it, please. I am getting tired of this F*** moose non-sense. i sure that everybody, even the admins, will be happy,thank you. --Pr0b3Dr0n3 02:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) powered armor i will be adding back in powered armor, it is possible to make your own quasi home-made power armor with a powered exoskeleton and a grafted full body armor canadian or USAF regulation. powered armor does not have to be metal, simply durible and powered i will be adding power armor back on in the next month or so ready or not. --Gwyllgi 02:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Show us one Good example--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 02:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) So your telling me none of you have the little common sense it takes to Ned Kelly a power armor together, and the whole point of this site is to show the logical and intellegent use of limited resources, wow maybe you all should stay away from any editing of anything concerning the preservation of intellegent human life. Gwyllgi 03:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Good luck getting/making WORKING powered armor. 01:53, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Im putting power armor back up as well as hurtubise's armor, if buckets and pipes are up here these also deserve a place. Gwyllgi 03:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) WOW I made this page a long time ago about a few months since i almost never see armor things and then i see it full of things.i made this before i made a account too.At first it was just a simple paragraph and now its a entire world of armor. zip ties in improvising armor, zip ties would be highly useful and superior to cord, paracord or rawhide. why is there no mention of zip ties? :Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean. I don't even know what cord or paracord is. Home Made why is this even here? to make pvc armor you would have either had a internet connection or previous experience with making PVC armor. none of which is happening with zombie filled streets. Fireman armor the armor (or protective clothing if you insist) of a fireman is great for the zombie apocalypse, as far as protection goes, due to it being interwoven with kevlar. but it's bulky and stuff. why hasn't ANYONE edited this page about it? i just don't have enough time for resarch. :I've never thought about it, and I also don't have any on hand, or know any fireman, but it does seem like a good idea. If someone with experience with fire fighting wants to comment on it's bite resistence strength, it would be a practical and widely available resource for personal armor. :Please sign your talk page posts. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 22:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) PVC I am skeptical that moulding PVC is possible. It is, after all, a plastic. I found some videos where it can be welded, but I haven't found anything where a large section is made pliable. Without that, you can't make form fitting armor pieces. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 00:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Headwear Headwear currently has a miniscule database. It should either be expanded or given its own page. DeadRise17 04:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC)